


Dreaming Of starlight

by Kagehirakun



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagehirakun/pseuds/Kagehirakun
Summary: "Étions-nous réellement destinés à nous rencontrer Oshi-san ? Où est-ce un véritable hasard... Je me suis toujours dit que c'était grâce à lumière des étoiles que  mes pas avaient rejoint les tiens. Après tout sans elles je ne n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de marché dans seul dans le noir ~"
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu & Kagehira Mika, Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Kudos: 5





	Dreaming Of starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Histoire débutant post-Yumenosaki .
> 
> Mon histoire s'empreinte , de la véritable histoire des personnages tout en incluant des événements ou comportements propre à mon envie. Après tout j'écris cette histoire juste dans le but de m'amuser et sans réel barrière :) ~ Je préviens donc qu'il y a du spoile pour ceux qui regarde l'anime ! 
> 
> Mon histoire se concentre sur Mika & Shu. (Because, ce sont les personnages que je connais le mieux et que j'aime le plus x')) et vu que peu de gens connait , je m'amuse toute seule)
> 
> J'ai catégorisé cette histoire pour adulte , mais il n'y aura rien de très choquant, a moins que l'on considère que la manière de parler de Shu est violante? ~ Après je préféré prévenir, vu que je ne sais pas encore vers où cette histoire me mener. Il est fort probable que j'ajoute quelques moment tragique car valkyrie se prête beaucoup à cela. :) 
> 
> L'histoire sera principalement du point de vue de Mika, même si j'hésite vraiment à la faire du point de vue de Shu ! En terme d'histoire il est plus intéressant d'écrire sous le point de vue de Mika, parce que Shu garde une image très énigmatique que peu de personne sont capable de comprendre ^^ Mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que beaucoup de gens n'aime pas Shu à cause de son comportement et se bornes à cela . Pourtant il a fond très intéressant ne se limitant pas à l'image très stricte qu'il dégage ! (non il ne persécute pas et ne manipule pas Mika. Ou du moins ça ne se borne pas qu'à cela !). Ainsi il me semble important d'apporter un peu sa vision des choses, même si elles ne sont pas indispensable. J'aimerais vraiment réussir à montrer la particularité de leur duo même s'il me faudra une éternité pour l'écrire . Bien sûr ma vision des choses n'est pas absolue, d'autant plus que je ne connais pas tout deux , donc certaines choses écrites seront totalement fictives! Après tout c'est le but d'une fanfiction x'))

_**«~ Tu sais, aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été un gosse qu'on considérait comme à part. Sur moi la si souvent répété, que je serais capable de donner tout un tas de synonyme. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'est drôle comment la sonorité d'un seul mot peu changé avec les années ~** _

_**Au départ, on n'y attache pas vraiment d'importance car il s'agit d'un fait isolé sans grande conséquence. Après tout, pour un enfant qui a grandi sans l'amour de sa mère, on pourrait vite s'imaginer qu'il serait heureux de se démarquer des autres, non? En tout cas, si cela a été mon cas, cela n'a certainement pas duré longtemps. ~ Depuis que je suis petit, la curiosité de mes yeux vairons m'ont fait que m'attirer des ennuis. Selon les adultes c'est à cause de ceux que je suis encore ici ... Quand j'ai demandé à Nana si cela était vrai. Elle m'a répondu que beaucoup de familles paysannes associaient l'hétérochromie comme signe de malédiction. J'ai donc passé une bonne partie de ma vie ici dans cet orphelinat perdu au milieu du Kansai. Mon histoire n'est pas très intéressante, hein? Est-ce-que je suis heureux? Il m'arrive de plus en plus souvent de pensée que ma place est ailleurs mais c'est un secret.**_ _ **»**_ // kririichtt //

Le bruit grinçant de la porte d'entrée de la chambrée, fit sursauter le garçon qui serra la peluche avec dont il conversait contre sa poitrine. Semblant craindre qu'on la lui enlève, l'adulte dévisagea un instant avant de froncer les sourcils désapprouvant cette attitude.

_**«Il est temps de dormir Mika, c'est l'heure. Éteint ta lumière et pour l'amour de Dieu, jette cette chose aux ordures.** _ _**»** _

Mika décolla la peluche défigurée pour la regarder de nouveau. Cette dernière était très abîmée, la couture utilisée a rendu transparent le rembourrage pendant que l'un des yeux manquait à l'appel. Le garçon sembla hésité à répondre, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire, l'adulte reprit la parole en lui arrachant la peluche des mains.

_**«Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferais moi-même. Tu n'es plus un bébé, cesse donc d'amasser toutes ces choses inutiles, elles ne sont bonnes qu'être jetée. »** _

Mika figée face au mouvement brusque de l'adulte, il resta là impuissant. Regardant l'adulte déchirer sous les yeux l'ourson par les quatre membres alors qu'il s'éloignait, éteignant la lumière avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. A peine la porte claquée, et plongeur dans le noir un sentiment de lourdeur envahissant le cœur de Mika. Il resta de longues minutes, a fixé le plat-fond en ayant les larmes envahir le coin de ces yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ni dernière que ce genre de situation survenait. C'était assez triste à dire, mais Mika pleurait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Et personne n'était là pour se rentre compte de son état. Et à vrai dire personne qui pourrait s'en s'en soucier? Ces parents étaient abandonnés à sa naissance, sa nourrice préférée était partie à la retraite, tandis que les autres enfants ne pouvaient que se plaindre sans cesser du manque d'entrain de Mika.

Cette pensée suffit à lui arracher un sanglot puis un encore un autre. Il n'était plus capable de refouler ces sentiments. En cet instant Mika ne comprenait plus ce qu ' il ressentait, car tout se bousculait sa tête. Tout était douloureux. Il avait l'impression que l'obscurité tout entière l'avalait quand il sentit une lumière blanche l'aveuglée. Avec un petit reniflement, le garçon se sentit mystérieusement attiré, et essaya péniblement trouver une source alors que ces pleures l'aveuglait. Une grande surprise, il était capable de distinguer la lune et tout un tas d'étoile qui paraissaient énormes ce soir.

Ce genre de phénomène était peu banal pour le garçon atteint de la cécité nocturne. Le spectacle irréel était si magnifique, que les pleures de Mika cessèrent presque sur-le-champs. Se pourrait-il que le ciel est pitié de lui parce qu'il était seul? Mika réprima un petit rire nerveux.

Et il se leva pour venir observateur de plus près le spectacle, en se faufilant maladroitement jusqu' à la fenêtre. Il resta plongé de nombreuses minutes, avant qu'il ne trouve soudainement une aspiration nouvelle. Mika, récupéré alors un vieux sac pour y enfourner précipitamment quelques affaires, avant de se raviser brusquement optant finalement pour qu'une simple écharpe. Un raté comme lui ne manquait pas à personne pas vrai? S'il partait, les autres enfants pouvaient hériter de ces affaires et ainsi rien ne serait perdu. Son regard se tourna alors vers sa poubelle. Avec une certaine hésitation, il se dirigea vers elle pour récupérer la peluche démembrée. Mika lâcha un petit sourire, l'enfournant dans son sac.

Jetant un regard énième regard vers la fenêtre, le garçon se pinçant les lèvres hésitant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais au moment précis où il se pose la question une étoile filante apparue dans le ciel. Conforté dans son choix, malgré l'avenir incertain en dehors de ces mûrs, le garçon sorti de la chambre après s'être habillé sans la moindre hésitation. Plus rien ne le rattachait à ce lieu, il avait besoin d'air.

Il prit alors la fuite, au moment le plus calme, pour le marché vers une destination improvisée et cela pour la première fois de sa vie sans se retourné, bercé par l'intuition que demain serait certainement meilleur. [chapitre susceptible d'être réécrit sur la fin :)]


End file.
